Year of Gamitha
by Nintendoga
Summary: Mario Bros. and Co. set out to teach a young boy called Gammy the meaning of Christmas...by rape and sex. My contribution to Year of Luigi. WAHOO!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GAMITHA/GAMMY IS ORIGINAL CHARACTER. DO NOT STEAL.**

**You can borrow...but you can't steal...**

Gammy sat in the corner in fear. Mario and Luigi were towering above him.

"My My Gammy, do not be afraid." Luigi said politely "You are here because you wished for it..."

Gammy looked confused as Mario quietly bent over and lifted up Luigi's skirt, revealing his newfound penis.

"!?" Gammy cried and yelled at Mario to leave him alone.

"My dear." Mario tugged with Gammy before holding him down "Do not be afraid."

Luigi bent down and held Gammy's penis in place "You wish to be a girl. We shall make you one darling." Luigi rubbed Gammy's penis as he protested.

"N-NO!" Gammy cried out as Luigi picked up the pace and was now jerking off Gammy at a fast pace. " My My, quite invigorated. I do hope you'll cum soon."

Gammy screamed in terror as he looked at the door. Luigi pumped his cock faster and faster, and soon enough Gammy's cock was about to betray his body. However Gammy was focused on something else.

"N-NO! NOT HERE! S-She..." Gammy yelled out in fear and pleasure as his cock exploded with an orgasm "MAMA IS WATCHING!" yelled Gammy in fear as Mario and Luigi turned towards the door to see a mysterious shadow figure staring at Gammy with anger.

"NO! NO! MAMA! I'M SORRY!" Gammy yelled out bursting into tears as Mario and Luigi continued to look to the door. The shadow did not move however, and the two quickly turned their attention back to Gammy.

"My My Gammy, that was quite an outburst." Mario wiped away his tears as he held up Gammy's face "Why are you crying little one?"

Gammy looked back at the door still in tears, but the shadow was gone.

"GASP"

Luigi leaned forward as he took his cum-stained hand, and put it to Gammy's lips.

"Do not fret my dear. You wish to become a girl because of your Mama." Gammy hesitantly shook her head up and down before allowing Luigi's fingers to explore his mouth. Gammy didn't want to admit it, but the taste of cum was familiar to him somehow...

"We can make your wish come true." Mario interjected. Luigi motioned for Gammy to look over and marvel at the two other new figures in the room.

"We can turn you into a girl Darling." Luigi smiled as the four men stood up and pulled down their pants.

"We only wish to make you happy Gammy." Wario went up and grabbed Gammy's body, pulling it up and holding her mid-air. Gammy looked down at Wraith's erect dick pushing against his own.

With her mind distracted, Gammy didn't notice Doctor Doctor sneaking up behind him, stretching his latex glove before rubbing Gammy's ass.

"My Gamitha, what a beautiful ass you have."

"G-Gamitha?" Gammy questioned before feeling Doctor Doctor open up his cheeks "Wait! I don't Want to! S-Stop!"

Doctor Doctor chuckled as he rubbed his finger along Gammy's asshole, before sticking one finger in there with ease.

"It went right in Gamitha! Why have you been playing with yourself?" Doctor Doctor shoved his finger in there deep enough before rubbing against Gammy's prostate

"Or perhaps you've done this before?" Gammy sniffled as he whispered "No...I don't remember..."

Doctor Doctor only felt sympathy for Gammy before taking his finger out.

It was now that Wario started talking "Now Now Gammy, you want to be a girl right?"

Gammy wiped away a tear before nodding "Well do you see this?" Wario looked down at his huge dick "It has special medicine inside. It will turn you into a girl."

Gammy looked at his dick in fear, unsure of if he was lying or not. He was too focused on how big his dick was.

"Gammy" Wario held him up higher above his dick "Get ready."

Gammy screamed as he felt Wario's dick poke his asshole "It's t-too big! It won't fit! Y-Youll break me-"

Wario slid inside of his ass with relative ease, thrusting in and out trying to please himself and Gammy. Gammy's mind drew a blank slate, unable to process what he was feeling right now.

*This feeling...*

Wario continued fucking Gammy while Mario lifted up Gammy's shirt

*I...know this...*

Mario licked his lips at the sight of Gammy's erect nipples, and so rightfully teased him

"Look Gamitha! You're already becoming a girl!"

"D-Don't touch them! Please! I beg of you!"

Mario ignored her pleas and twisted on Gammy's nipples, stretching and pulling the, harder as he heard the moans come from Gammy

Wario gripped Gammy tight, and quickly pulled out of Gammy's asshole, before laying Gammy down on the bed and jerking off on top of her. With one loud moan, Wario came and splashed all over Gammy's body, his penis, nipples, and face. Gammy lied there absentminded, having a memory lapse and remembering how come this all felt so familar...

*So...Familiar...*

"D-Don't.." Gammy pleaded as the woman sat on top of him, playing with his child-like dick.

"Don't be afraid young one." She held her breast as she hoisted up and positioned Gammy's dick "This is natural."

Gammy covered his eyes as the woman plopped down on his dick, moaning and screaming in ectasy at the feeling of Gammy's dick pulsating inside her. She grinded her son and leaned back, trying to ride Gammy.

Gammy was too afraid to do anything, and laid there crying as the woman started grinding faster and faster.

"Oh! OHH! OH! GAMMY! YES SWEETIE! FILL MOMMY UP!" Mama screamed to the heavens as Gammy's bodied betrayed him and came inside of Mama.

Mama sighed in pleasure while Gammy laid there on the bed still crying. Mama lifted herself off his dick, and leaned forward to give Gammy a kiss on the cheek.

"Hush now Gamitha. Mama will always love you no matter what." Gammy continued crying, trying to block out what was happening as Mama gathered her clothes and left the room.

Gammy sniffled and hiccuped as he sat up, looking around the room. He quietly snuck over to the door and peeked out of it to see if Mama was still there.

He almost closed the door, before Gammy was pushed back from the doorway, falling onto the ground and looking up in fear. There at the door stood Mama, covered in shadows as she stared at Gammy with anger and mmalice.

"N-No! Mama! I-I'm SORRY!"

"Do not fret Gamitha." Mario continued rubbing Gammy's nipples, "You're already becoming a girl. Look!" Mario groped Gammy's breasts, as Gammy sat up and cried in his hands.

"SNIFF! M-M-Mama..." Luigi consoled Gammy and wiped away his tears.

"You want Mama, no, anyone, to love you. You thought that becoming a girl would get her to love you like a child, instead of...this." Gammy cried even harder at this revelation, and Luigi pulled down him hands, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do not cry. You are not alone Gamitha." Luigi gestured over away from the bed, and Gammy saw Mario, Doctor Doctor, and Wario, standing there naked, with erect long dicks.

"There are people here that love you." Gammy stopped crying and stared at the naked trio.

"And they will always love you and your body."

"Forever."

Gammy smiled and chuckled a bit, before bursting out into a flown blown laugh, howling like a maniac.

Gammy looked down and spread his legs, rubbing his pussy, motioning at the trio to come over.

Luigi smiled as he became mesmerized at the newfound Gamitha

*We will always love you, no matter what dear Gamitha-*

Luigi rubbed his dick too and began to join the others in an orgy

*My Dear Slave.*

**THE**

**END**


End file.
